Dueling through the Ages
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: This is a crossover fic between Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Basically, it follows the temporal and dimensional hopping adventures of a girl who struggles to fend off the coming war. Main Characters: Yugi, Yami, Jayden, Yusei, and OC
1. Author's Note

Authors note

This is a crossover between yugioh, gx, and 5ds, with a little bit of Pokémon and Naruto.

**As such, I do not own any characters, cards, Pokémon, Justus, or anything else borrowed from the afore mentioned series.**

I do not believe in lesbian or gay marriage, so my story will have none of that. What little romance I do include will just be built off of what was included in the above mentioned series.

This crossover draws inspiration from both the anime and magna versions of the series mentioned above.

Due to the fact that this is mainly a yugioh/gx/5ds crossover, characters from Pokémon and Naruto will only be mentioned in passing, if mentioned at all.

Some yugioh cards in this fan fic are completely and totally my creations. They are made up, and will not be included in any booster packs unless the person who makes yugioh cards reads this and decide that they like the idea. I will list the cards I make up at the end of each chapter.

The millennium items are in this fan fic. However, I added a new item, the millennium bands. What do they do? You're going to have to read before you find out.

The dueling t v show mentioned in the fan fic is my own idea.

The split moon eclipse, which lets two souls sharing a body have their own separate bodies, is my own idea.

I do not swear on principle. I will substitute different words for foul language. For me foul language includes the long form of OMG, and the word that's first syllable is pronounced stew and the second syllable is pronounced pid. Please refrain from using this language in comments and reviews. This paragraph will be posted along with every chapter. Violators will be reminded of this, and those who continue to post foul words will be prohibited from posting or reviewing this fanfic.

This fan fic will not include any references deemed improper for young children, such as the stuff you learn about in health class, and certain historical and scientific topics. Just as with the foul language, using any of these topics will result in the same consequences as for foul language. This paragraph will also be posted along with every chapter.

The goal of this fan fic is to provide a clean, action packed story for your personal enjoyment. However, it is not made so I can make money; it is free for anyone to read. Also, with younger kids, parents have the final say as to whether you can read this or not. If they say no, please listen to them.

Because I do not wish to insult anyone, I will include little to no religious references.

The OC's are mine. I will provide a short biography of the two main OC's

Raven is a supposedly 14 year old girl who grew up in the mountains after running away from an orphanage. She is tall, in between Jayden's and Yussei's height. Her nicknames are the twilight duelist and the lady of a thousand decks. She has two outfits. Her ceremonial dueling outfit, which she uses for fancy occasions, consists of black leggings with silver embossed eastern dragons running up the sides, black sneakers, a black t shirt with a silver embossed western dragon, and his hair in a braid. Her day to day outfit consists of solid black clothing. She wears a leather jacket, jeans, tunic, and hunting boots that lace up to almost her knees. When on a runner, she wears a black helmet and leather gloves, black of course. Her duel runner is black and dragon shaped. Like Crow, he runner has wings. Her duel disk, given to her by seto kaiba, is dragon shaped as well, and painted completely black. Raven has a medium complexion, somewhere between ivory 2 and ivory 3. (Look at foundation ad for an idea using the for mentioned tones). She has heterochromatic eyes, one is dark gray, and the other is emerald green. She carries around a black backpack with spare cards, necessities of life, and her violin. She plays in a street band with her shadow colnes, creating the instruments through magic. She has a hidden millennium item, the millennium bands. She has what she calls complete decks, that is to say, ones made completely of trap, monster, or spell cards. Each deck has 60 cards in it, the most allowed for un official duels. She creates tournament decks of 40 cards using different combinations of cards form her complete decks. More on her decks in the story. Raven also has a super computer as a ½ visor that she wears over her right eye. Files on this computer include a list of all the different decks she has ever used.

Anthony is the current dueling champion in the TV show Dueling to the Top. He is arrogant, and the complete opposite of Raven. He was born into a family of pro duelists, and as such, entered the pro league without having to do any of the work to get there. He is the same height as Raven, and believes anyone of lower status to be dueling trash. Raven beats him in a duel to become the new champ. After his defeat, he wants revenge against Raven. His ace card is Slifer the Sky Dragon, and his deck revolves around summoning it. He duels using a gold plated duel disk while wearing a suit. He never loses until Raven beats him. More on Anthony as the story progresses, because at this time I really don't have a large picture of him.

Okay, maybe that wasn't as short as I was hoping but it is important to get this stuff out of the way.

One final note: this story takes place after Duelist kingdom. It blends plotlines from yugioh, gx, and 5ds. I will mention when the chapters include stuff that is not my own. Also, the major crossover will not begin until later in the story. But please do not skip the first couple of chapters, as they are extremely important to the stories plot.

Happy reading! Shadow of the Dragons out!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Authors note: this chapter references duelist kingdom and battle city. Duelist kingdom and battle city doesn't belong to me, just an fyi.

"…" people talking

'…' people thinking

Yugi talking with Yami

So let's start!

"And it all comes down to this, folks!" the announcer cried out. "Raven has just ordered her dark mirror dragon to attack Slifer. But will she be successful?"

"Sorry girl" Anthony said with a smirk. "But even with my Slifer's second mouth bound, you can't hope to win. I still have more attack points."

Raven smiled in return. It was a wolfish grin, one that sent shivers down her opponent's spine.

"Do you really think I would attack Slifer without a way to beat it?" she asked incredulously. "Just how dumb do you think I am? I activate a trap card!"

Shoot! Anthony thought. What's she up to now. As long as I hold all my cards in my hand, I can't lose. Slifer is too powerful to be defeated by the likes of her.

"Face down card reveal" his opponent shouted. "Monstrous Hand!"

"What?" Anthony said.

"Monstrous Hand's effect" Raven replied. "both opponents discard their hands and draw a new one that is equal to the total number of monsters on the field. The only monsters are Slifer and Dark Mirror Dragon. So we each discard our hand and draw two cards."

Realization dawned on Anthony. "But that means…"

Raven smiled her wolfish grin again. "Correct-a-mundo. Slifers attack drops to 7000. My mirror dragon has a stronger attack then that."

The weakened sky dragon durst into particle of holographic light as the Mirror Dragon destroyed it.

"Game over" the new champ said. "You lose"

…

Raven's POV

Standing there, hearing the roar of the crowd as they celebrate my victory is unreal. To think that an orphan like me would even be standing here is unreal. As the chairman of the dueling association approaches me where I sit on the duelist throne, the crowd goes silent. The man clears his throat.

"We have gathered here today," he starts, "to honor the most powerful duelist in the world."

The crowd roars its assent, and the chairman has to wait several minutes for them to quiet down. When they do he continues with his speech.

"Ravenia is our new world champion. As such, she is given the last three cards to complete this year's champion deck. She will also receive a duel runner as her prizes. And now, it gives me great pleasure to bestow upon her the last cards to the deck." He snaps his fingers, and an attendant bearing a tray steps forward. The chairman grips the tray, and offers me the cards on it. My eyes pour over the cards. The first is just a champion card with my name, age, winning play, and invitation to next year's world championship. But it's the other three that catch my attention. The cards depict three similar dragons, with the names Light Soul Dragon, Dark Soul Dragon, and Lost Soul Dragon. Slipping the three into my deck, and putting the championship card in my pocket, I rise. The crowd starts to chant my name over and over. "Ravenia! Ravenia! Ravenia!"

"Thank you for watching this year's tournament." The announcer says. "Have a good night, and remember to keep on dueling!"

Later, after I finally make it back to the hotel room, it still hasn't sunk in. but examining my new cards, cards that only I have, I start to believe it.

"Okay," I murmur to myself. "Let's see what these new cards can do." Pulling them out of the deck, I read over the cards out loud. "Light Soul Dragon. It's a level seven monster with light and dragon attributes. Effect in battle. When Light Soul Dragon is summoned from the field, you may summon one Dark Soul Dragon from your hand or deck to join it. If both Light Soul Dragon and Dark Soul Dragon are on the field, you can sacrifice them to summon one Judgment Dragon to the field. It's got 3000 attack and defense points." I whistle. That's a pretty powerful card there. Turning to the other two, I notice that they have the same level and attack point and defense point values. However, that's where the similarities end. Reading the other two, I continue on. "Dark Soul Dragon. A level seven monster with dragon and dark attributes. Effect in battle: when Dark Soul Dragon is summoned to the field, you may summon one Light Soul Dragon from you're graveyard to join it. If both Light Soul Dragon and Dark Soul Dragon are on the field, you can sacrifice them to summon one Judgment Dragon to the field." Turning to the last one, I read it's text as well. "Lost Soul Dragon. A level seven monster with dragon, dark, and light attributes. Effect in battle: Lost Soul Dragon can only be summoned if there is one Light Soul Dragon and one Dark Soul Dragon in the graveyard. When it is summoned, you can summon one card with the words 'Soul Dragon' in its name to join it."

Wow. I think. These dragons have some serious power to them.

….

"Oh man," Joey said, "Did you see that? Ravenia totally blew that grin off that jerk's face."

Joey, full name Joseph Wheeler, was currently sitting on the floor of his best friend's living room. He wasn't the only one who was excited about the outcome of the duel. Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Serenity, and even Mokuba, much to the chagrin of his older brother, was sitting in Yugi's living room. They had just finished watching the season finale of the ultra-popular TV show Dueling to the Top; a show based on the fictionous Ravenia and her rise to the top of the dueling world. It may only be make believe, but they had done a great job of rendering the duels; and the story line was top notch. But now it was over, and they would have to wait for four months before the next season was on.

"I think the way she outsmarted her opponent and turned life point zero to her advantage was a clever move on the director's part." Yugi volunteered. His best friend and partner, Yami, was sitting next to him on the couch. Well, to Yugi he was sitting next to him. The other couldn't see him in his spirit form.

It just goes to show that even going to life point zero doesn't constitute the end of the duel. Yami mentally communicated to Yugi. Yugi nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door opened, and Yugi's grandfather walked in. "Yugi, it's getting late." He said. "Your friends need to get home, and you need to go to bed."

"Okay Grandpa," Yugi replied. His friends stood up, said their goodbyes, and left.

Later, as Yugi was lying in bed, something struck him. Hey, Yami, he thought. What is it Yugi? Do you think it's even possible for someone to beat Slifer that way? There was a long pause as the pharaoh thought about the answer. I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess.

This was what Yugi had thought, but he wanted to hear it from someone else. He wanted to ask Yami other questions, too, but before he could strike up another mental conversation, he fell asleep.

….

Ravenia's POV

Home sweet home! Ravenia thought as she brought her brand new duel runner to a stop. She liked the black vehicle, but it seemed a little out of place here. looking around, she could tell that not a lot had changed in the month she had gone. The waterfall still tumbled over the rocks, the surrounding trees were still green, the cave still dark and gloomy, as whatever fire she had made long ago had burnt out. Parking the runner in the cave, she hoisted her pack onto her back, slipped the duel disk onto her arm, and started climbing the largest tree in the clearing, which happened to be a weeping willow. Making it up half way, she brushed aside some branches to reveal a giant hollow in the trunk. It wasn't much to look at, but the forest was her home; more so than any of the orphanages she had been in.

Taking out her deck, she found two cards, a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Looking at those two cards made her remember the time she got her duel disk, and the two important people she had met. Gripping the cards in her hand, she looked out over the mountains, covered in misty cloaks.

Well Seto, Mokuba, she thought. I finally kept my promise.

Later that night…

I bolt upright out of my slumber. I can hear something strange, something I never heard in the forest. And it seems to be coming from my duel runner. Nestling my full pack onto my shoulders, I slip out of my tree and into thin air. My body twists, and I land on all fours, using the recoil from my landing to give a boost to my starting speed. Is it unnecessary? Probably, but it's always good to practice. Sliding into the shadows of the cave, I examine the runner. It's glowing a dark black, and I make the mistake of touching it. Suddenly, I am no longer there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ravenia's POV

I'm no stranger to weird forms of travel. But nothing in the world has prepared me for this. I am shooting through a blue tinged tunnel at a million mile an hour. It hurts, too. It feels like every molecule in by body is being frozen, thawed, and then frozen again. Suddenly, I see the light at the end of the tunnel, and when I say that, I mean it, literally. Before I can even think, I'm falling through space.

My reflexes kick in, and I twist my body smoothly in midair. Coming down on all fours, I land on something kind of boney, not at all like the ground I was expecting, but I push off and get a running start. After running a few steps, l come to a stop. Looking around, I can see all sorts of tall buildings, but they don't look like any buildings I've ever seen.

Just where the heck am I? I wonder. And how on Earth did I get here. And where is my duel runner? It was with me in that tunnel thing that brought me here.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost don't register the groaning behind me. It's only when someone starts yelling that I get startled out of my thoughts.

"Hey, would ya watch where you're going!" I turn around. On the ground are two boys. One, the one who was yelling, has yellow hair with a blue uniform. He looks like a punk kid. The other has brown hair with a point, sort of like a crew cut on an angle. He's wearing a white t-shirt with brown pants and a trench coat. They aren't the only ones. Kneeling down next to the blonde is a young girl. They look similar, so I am guessing that they are brother and sister. Behind them is another girl with brown hair cut in a bob style, a boy with long black hair that grows all over the place, and a short guy who for some reason has black, yellow, and magenta hair. Somehow though, I get the feeling that it actually grows that way. Looking around some more, I do a double take. Standing next to the little guy is another person, who looks like an older version of him. But that's not what gets my attention, it's the fact that he is see through that shocks me. I narrow my eyes at him, trying to discern more, but before I can, blond boy interrupts me.

"What's the big idea jumping onto the two of us like that?" he demands. I glare at him in response. I don't like this. I would have preferred to figure out a little more about where I was before any confrontation with the locals, but things don't always go to plan. He notices my duel disk. "You're a Duelist, aren't you." He asks. I merely shrug, and turn to walk away. "Wait a minute." The kid runs in front of me. "Since you fell on us, the least you could do is duel me."

This kid is seriously getting on my nerves. I think. Then the kid notices my eyes. "Yo, what happened to your eye's" he asks. "You lose a contact lens or something?"

Apparently the kid doesn't know when to quit, or how to keep his mouth shut.

"Tell you what. If you beat me -"

My temper snaps at this point. I slam my deck into the holder, activate my disk, and draw 6 cards.

….

Ravenia, just called the girl by Yugi and his friends, slams her deck into the disk. Turning it on, she draws 6 cards and looks at Joey with a nasty glare. Joey grins, activates his own disk, and draws a hand of six cards. They were about to start off, when something stopped them.

….Joey's POV

"I finally caught up to you!" A voice said. The girl stiffens at the sound of it. She turns to face the speaker, a motherly looking woman in a nice brown suit. A badge on the suit declares her to be a member of the Society for Helping Street Kids. She smiles at the girl. "You led us on a merry little chase, but now it's time for you to come with us." I narrow my brow in confusion. What does the lady mean by this? The girl looks back between us and the lady, the replaces her hand on top of her beck, deactivates her duel disk, then turns to the woman and crosses her arms over her chest. Apparently she has decided to deal with the Society member first.

"I'm not going to another orphanage." The girl speaks. Her voice is low and threatening, matching her glare perfectly. And there is this undertone too; one that says "If you think I'm going peacefully, think again".

"But dear," the lady says, "you simply must come. No child should be out on the streets without a home to go to. Now please come with me. Your new home awaits." The girl remains silent, then starts shaking and making this weird sound. It takes me a minute to realize she's laughing.

"Heh heh heh a hah ha ha" she laughed. When her giggles have finally subside she grins wolfishly. "Look, I've gotten away from you five times now. A locked car can't hold me, handcuffs can't hold me; I even got out of one of those armored prison vans. And now you think I'm just going to go with you because you asked politely? I don't think so!"

The lady shrugged. "Well, I thought I would try." She whistled. Suddenly, a squad of policemen flood into the alley way. Sandwiched between the high wall of someone's garden, and the back of a building, with police blocking both ends, I thought we were done for. I mean, cops show up, you think what the heck did I do? However, their attention is focused solely on the girl. She is looking around now, taking in all the officers. Suddenly, she smiles.

"You brought out an entire police squadron just to catch me?" She asked. "Man, either someone is paying a lot of money for my capture, or you are just plain desperate. But in either case, this is just pathetic." The woman's face is turning a lovely shade of purple.

"Well," she says with the voice of someone who is trying to control her temper. "Are you going to stand here like statues? Get that girl!" this shakes to police officers out of their stupor. Two for each side run towards the girl. She merely grins, then bends down, and jumps onto the wall. It's just high enough so the police can't reach her, even if they jump. This seems to infuriate the woman even more.

"Come down!" she calls. "I know kids like you. You all want a place with a roof over your heads, and three meals a day." The girl is kneeling over the edge now, but with this, she stands up.

"Two things." She says. "First, you don't know me. And second: bye!" she runs off along the wall. She sure is fast. The lady starts running, too. "After her!" she screams. The officers took off following the girl. But her mocking laughter was carried back on the wind.

"Catch me if you can."

"Hey guys." Yugi said. "Let's follow her."

….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ravenia's POV

Come on! Come on! You can run faster than this! I will myself to run faster in this. I can and I will get out of this mess. Getting out here is my number one priority. I can worry about the locals later. For now, the only thing that matters is getting away from the social workers. The police are shouting as they chase me through the city. I'm getting some strange looks from people. I guess it's not every day that they see an adolescent girl being chase by a police squad. But I ignore this. I can deal with this later. For now, I need to run, and hope my luck will hold out.

But my luck won't hold out. Someone has made it onto the wall behind me. I have just registered this when a bolt of electricity courses through me. It causes me to lose my balance, and I fall off the wall. I twist in midair, and land on all fours, pushing off the ground. Or that's what I try to do. But when I hit, pain lances through my left wrist. I fall to the ground, and waste precious seconds getting to my feet. I start to run again, hoping and praying that I can make it out.

….

"Stop her!" I look behind me. They've been after yours truly for almost ten minutes. Normally they would've given up by now, but my fall must have encouraged them to keep going. Facing front, I skid to a stop. I'm on the edge of a cliff. Below me, the sea is dark, reflecting the dusky sky. I start to back up, only to feel something sting my shoulder. I immediately reach down and pull it out, and almost wail with despair at the sight of what's in my hand. A hypodermic needle, empty. It becomes clear as to what happened. They shot a tranquilizer into me, and only time will tell how long I manage to hang on. And then the footsteps register.

Turning so my back is to the cliff, I face my adversaries. All of the police squad is there, plus the social worker. Farther down the hill, I can see the group of kids I ran into earlier.

"Now will you come with us?" the social worker asks. "You have no place to run, and that tranquilizer will knock you out any second." I look over the cliff, weighing my chances. Then I direct my gaze back to the lady.

"See ya, wouldn't want ta be ya!" I say with a smirk. Then I lean back, and fall into space. I can hear the woman's outraged cry. But I ignore this, and instead concentrate as my training kicks in. I grab onto a protruding rock, making my wrist scream in protest. Swinging close to the cliff face, I dislodge a chunk of rock with my feet and pray that the lady falls for the trick.

"Where did she go?" I hear someone ask. But then a new sound cuts through the air. And then, a new voice.

"You are no longer chasing this girl." It says. "You have failed six times now. Your last attempt caused her death. Even if she is alive after that fall, she can do what she likes. We won't be attempting to help her again. And as for you, a meeting of the directors will decide you fate." Footsteps now and they are walking away from the cliff. A car's motor, and then nothing. The policemen to depart, feet crunching the gravel path as they walk down to the station. It's a good thing they are gone, because I know I can't hold on much longer. My head is light and dizzy, my wrist on fire, my vision speckled with black. I'm close to passing out. I set my shoulders, and begin the climb.

Finally I reach the top. Hoisting myself up over the edge, I fall onto my hands and knees. By this time, I can hardly see anything. I can hear footsteps approaching, but I can't counteract the sedative any longer. I fall onto my side, but it doesn't hurt. And my last thought before I pass out is that I can no longer run, or hide, from whatever is approaching me, be it friend or foe.

….Yugi's POV

When the girl falls off the cliff, Tea screams. It's no surprise. The girl just fell to her death. But the next part is quite interesting. A car drives up, and a person gets out. We're too far away to hear what they are saying, but the meaning is clear. The girl is dead; it's time to move on. The two get into the car and drive off. The police set off for the station in the distance. We're about to leave too. There isn't a reason to be here anymore.

Yugi! Wait a minute! I turn to see Yami looking back at the cliff, where a girl is pulling herself over the top.

"Guys look!" I cry. The others turn around. It takes them a moment to see the kneeling figure at the top. As we watch, she appears to try and rise to her feet, only for her limbs to give out, and collapse in an unmoving pile. Without hesitating, I sprint to the top, the others right behind me. Yami appears in spirit form as we examine the girl. Tea reaches down along the girl's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"She's still alive." She says with a sigh of relief. "I think she just got knocked out by whatever they shocked her with. We should probably take her somewhere so she can recover." Turning to me, she adds "Yugi, your house is the closest. Do you think your grandfather would mind if we showed up?" I shake my head. "I don't think he will mind."

"So it's settled then." Tristan says as he slings the girl over his back. "Let's get going."

…...

Joey's POV

The girl is still asleep, lying on a couch. She's been this way since we got here, 4 hours ago. Whatever they injected was potent stuff. The entire gang is here. Yugi, Yami in his less substantial form, Tea, Duke, my sister Serenity, Tristan, even Kaiba and Mokuba. And of course me, Joey Wheeler, the 3rd best duelist in the world. Pretty much we are just waiting for the girl to wake up. She can't sleep forever, can she?

….

It appears that we won't have to wait any longer. The girl's face twitches, and her eyes open slowly. For a minute she just lies there. Then she gasps and bolts upright, breathing hard, eyes glazed over with fear.

"Calm down" Yugi says. "No one's going to hurt you." The girl seems to register this. Her breathing slows, and, shaking her head a few times, she looks around the room.

"Alright. Where the heck am I now?" she mutters. "You're at my house." Yugi replied. "We found you unconscious at the cliff and brought you here." she turns toward us, her strange eyes glinting. Recognition dawns in them.

"You're the guys who I ran into earlier." She says. "Yeah" I reply. And now that your awake, I want answers, like who are you, why did you fall out of the sky right on top of us, and why are your eyes two different colors?"

The girl looks down, apparently deciding something.

"Call me Raven" she replies. "In response to your question, my eyes are two different colors because I have a genetic disorder known as Heterochromia iridium. The only adverse effect is that my eyes are two different colors. One gray, one green." She stops for a breath. Just as she is opening her mouth to speak, a new voice comes into play.

"Alright, I know you're in there." It says. "Come on out and face me? Or are all street trash cowards." Raven's face screws up in a grimace. "Why does he have to show up now?" she mutters to herself. She stands and grabs her duel disk. "Please, excuse me for a while." She then walks out through the door. I can hear her going down the steps.

"Let's go see what's going to happen." Tristan says. I hop to my feet, excited at the prospect of a duel. "Um guy's." Mokuba says. "You might want to know something." I turn back to him. "Save it for later. Come on, we're going to miss the duel."

And with that, I dart out the door.

…..

Raven's POV

He's standing there, just as I knew he would be. Anthony, the boy I defeated. It seems as if the world championships was forever ago. But it's clear what he wants. His duel disk is activated, a deck slotted in. A crowd is already forming, and the group of people I had left have just come out the front door. I sigh. I would have preferred to do this without a crowd, but it seems I have no choice.

Let's just get this over with.

"Hello Anthony." I say. "Look," he replies, "I know we aren't scheduled to duel until tomorrow, but I would much rather crush you here and now." I frown. "And yet last time, I won, even against your counterfeit card." This seems to get under his skin. "None of my cards are counterfeit, and no one has beaten me before." He snaps. "I've never dueled you before, but that is about to change." I frown. Did he hit his head or something? It would be a little hard to forget an embarrassing loss in front of thousands of people. I shrug. "Fine. I'll play with you for a little while." This irks him even more. "'pick whatever rules you want, they won't help you." I think this over for a little bit. Whatever rules I want. I get an idea into my head.

"Okay then." I reply. "We each use a 40 card deck. You can only have four of the same card in your deck. We each start with 4000 life points, and 0 cards in our hand. Also, when a monster is summoned in any way, it cannot attack that turn, unless a spell card is played. Also, the first turn of the duel, no one can attack even if they use a spell card."

Anthony nods his assent, and the duel begins.


End file.
